The Chaos Engine
by Jacques-Pierre Cordanne
Summary: Yuber searches for a tool that will help him create world chaos. Will he succeed?


A fan fiction based on Genso Suikoden and The Vision of Escaflowne. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and is not intended for profit. These characters are not mine, they are copyright their respective creators at Konami and Sunrise. All rights are reserved.  
  
The Chaos Engine  
  
by Jacques-Pierre Cordanne  
  
Book I: Demon  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Company  
  
It was there, that I found refuge in solitude.  
  
That was, until they showed up.  
  
The rocky tower in the alternate realm with the barren wasteland and the swirling multi-colored sky would have been a great place to spend time brooding if they didn't find it such a great place to hang out.  
  
"Master!" the skeleton warriors spoke as they entered the sanctum–my sanctum.  
  
"Mindless dolts," I muttered. "What brings you here? Don't you know I want to be alone?" my voice rose to a fevered pitch.  
  
The skeletons gazed at me with expressionless, hollow eyes.  
  
"As I said, mindless." I walked to my couch, a lovely piece made from the stone of the realm as well as the remains of my fallen enemies. The head of my prized victim, the late lizard chief, stared at me from the wall, surprise and anguish etched forever into his face. I began to feel relieved.  
  
Then I looked around me and saw the skeletons gathered around. I frowned, then thought better of it.  
  
"Let's play a game," I suggested. I pulled out a deck of cards and lay it on the table before me. "Sit." The skeletons did so around the table. "This is a game they play on the Material Plane. It's called poker. And don't any of you dare cheat me..."  
  
After a few hours, I was beginning to accumulate quite a pile of "chips," or rather, what odd and end things we had to bet with.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Stay right there," I commanded the skeletons.  
  
I opened the door and saw some crazed-looking, short, but well-dressed, white-haired man standing there with what appeared to be a giant box beside him.  
  
"Hello, hello!" said the man. "Might I be able to interest you in this wonderful, state-of-the-art, tele-planar vision-casting device?"  
  
"What the hell did you say?" I asked. "I don't have time for you, old man."  
  
The man forced himself in the doorway as I was about to close it. "It's a really good deal! Buy now at only two million potch–originally five million–and you'll have instant access to whatever's going on in any plane."  
  
"I can already transport to any plane I wish. What do I need this for?"  
  
The man pulled the box and himself through the door. "Look." He slapped the box and pushed some knobs on it. A picture formed on what appeared to be a glass screen. It was of a woman brushing her hair. The man kept pushing and twisting the knobs. The scene switched to a man farming, then a council in session, then...  
  
Quickly, I turned around to face the couch and table. The skeletons were dividing my winnings amongst themselves. With blinding speed and a deft flick of my wrists, I leapt over to the table and drew my swords to slice the skeletons into pieces. Their shrill screams pierced the air as their paltry remains clattered to the floor.  
  
"That's what you get for cheating me!" I snarled. I put my swords away and turned to face the old man. "As you were saying?"  
  
The man looked around himself fearfully. "You can have it for free!" He pushed the plane-watching device between us and backed himself out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The tele-planar vision-casting device proved to be fascinating for a while before it turned boring. I would have been really disappointed if I had paid money for it–and so would the salesman. Normally a demon such as I didn't need sleep, but after watching the goings-on of fifty million worlds and finding nothing interesting, I started drifting into lullaby land.  
  
"Hitomi, what will happen if I give up everything and move to England to be with Amano?"  
  
Drifting...  
  
"Yukari, you know what I don't tell fortunes anymore..."  
  
Drifting...  
  
"Please, Hitomi, I'm dying to know..."  
  
One eye open.  
  
"If you really must know..."  
  
The girl who must have been Hitomi, a teenager with t-shirt and shorts framing her small build, and short brown hair framing her round, green-eyed face, stared straight ahead as if in a trance.  
  
"I see blood, death, destruction..."  
  
The other eye opened and my ears perked at the sound of my three favorite words.  
  
The other girl, who must have been Yukari, gasped. "Oh, no, Hitomi, you must not say that. You know what happens when you say those things."  
  
Hitomi's expression softened as she came out of her trance. "They often come true," she said softly.  
  
My fingers gripped the edge of my seat. Could this be true? A girl who could serve as the crucible for chaos? I grinned wickedly. I had to find out.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi didn't have much time to react as I popped out of the floor into her world. Yukari screamed helplessly as I grabbed Hitomi to pull her back to my world. However, I was quite surprised by Hitomi's reaction as we traveled through the liquidy blackness between worlds.  
  
"Why does this always happen to me?!"  
  
It would appear that she has been through this before.  
  
* * *  
  
After we came up through the floor of my "living" room, I let Hitomi go. She stumbled and looked around. Gasping, she looked at me and proceeded to back off. Good, she must have found my living arrangements appalling. She was human after all, and being able to shock them came as a big relief to me.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, a faint quiver in her voice. "Where am I? What have you done–"  
  
"Who I am is of no consequence to you," I replied as I sat down on my couch. "You are in Limbo, and I have abducted you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dear girl, she was trying so hard to be strong, but I could see right through her. See the trembling heart, the sweaty palms, the nerve about to break...  
  
"Because I fell madly in love with you," I sneered. Disbelieving shock. "Because you could prove useful to me, " I said more seriously.  
  
"Why?" her voice was giving way with her resolve.  
  
"Are you two years old?" I said angrily. "Why must you keep asking why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I threw a bone at her. "Sit down." She sat down on the floor, eyes wide with fear. "Tell me about yourself."  
  
No one must have asked her this question before, because she looked around to see who else I could have been asking. "I am Hitomi Kanzaki, a sixteen-year-old high school student. Yukari is my best friend, and my ex-boyfriend Amano moved to England a year ago. I live with my mother and my little brother... Wait... You're not going to use this against me, are you?"  
  
Damn, I should have been writing this down. "No," I lied. "What else about you? Do you have any special abilities?"  
  
"Are you talking about my ability to see into the future and sometimes being able to affect it?"  
  
"You really are psychic," I said in mock awe.  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about," Hitomi said in mock stupidity. "I don't have any of those abilities."  
  
Swift as a shadow, I went over to Hitomi and pulled her up by the neck. The other hand held a sword to her throat.  
  
"Don't lie to me, girl," I threatened.  
  
"I..." Hitomi choked, "can't...breathe..."  
  
I tossed her to the floor, sword pointing at her. "You will help me, or you will die trying."  
  
"I...understand..." she gasped as she caught her breath.  
  
Chapter 2: Unpleasant Company  
  
The Circle Palace of Harmonia looked the same as when I was there a year ago serving one of its bishops. In fact, it hadn't changed in the hundreds of years since its inception. Glistening crystal walls rose up in a perfect circle, a memento of Harmonia's founder and eternal ruler, Chief Bishop Hikusaak, holder of the Circle Rune. Although no one knew where the ancient bastard actually was, his legacy was enough to preserve himself in the minds of the people as their ruler.  
  
Due to the high level of magical protection placed on the Circle Palace, I was unable to teleport within its walls. Instead, I had to get inside the old-fashioned way. I can say, since the bishop I served was a failed one who died during his treacherous quest, the guards were none too pleased to see me.  
  
"You may not enter!" one guard clad in blue and silver armor shouted as he and his comrade crossed spears to bar the entrance.  
  
"I must speak with Bishop Sasarai!" I demanded, trying very hard to remain reasonable. It wouldn't suit my purpose to slay the guards on the spot, though the thought was very tempting.  
  
The guards remained unflinching.  
  
"Would you like some candy?" In my gloved hand, I held out a small, round object wrapped in paper.  
  
One guard stared at me as though I were an idiot, while the other guard's mouth watered. I smiled enticingly.  
  
"Don't trust him!" the tough guard warned. "He led the Masked Bishop to ruin! He's a demon straight out of hell, and he'll lead us to ruin!"  
  
"The Masked Bishop led himself to ruin!" I snarled. "What sort of lies are they feeding you dogs? You should be chained and kicked for that!"  
  
Uh, oh. I had let my anger get the best of me. The two guards came up to me, one on each side, and pointed their spears at me.  
  
"Keep your forked tongue inside your head, demon!" the tough guard snapped. "We don't need your insults!"  
  
"You're coming with us!" the other guard ordered. "And give me that candy. I'm getting hungry."  
  
"As you wish, dog," I said, tossing the "candy" to the ground. The guard jumped down to grab it. I started walking towards the door, disregarding the one guard who still had his spear to me.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted, poking his spear into my side.  
  
"Damn you!" I shouted in return, unsheathing a sword and skillfully knocking the spear to the ground. "I only wanted to speak to the bishop, and now you've made me angry!"  
  
"And you gave me a rock!" the hungry guard had stood back up. He flung the rock at me, knocking my hat askew. His expression changed from hot anger to pale fear as my other sword made its way to his chest.  
  
"That's the last time you'll ever do that," I growled.  
  
Unfortunately, a crowd of Harmonian guards gathered around us before I could settle the matter. Sheathing my swords and straightening my hat, I decided the best way to get inside was to play the role of prisoner. It was unflattering, but I would be damned if they got hold of my weapons. The utter looks of bafflement amused me when I sent my swords to the hidden plane.  
  
* * *  
  
The guards led me down winding corridors to the bowels of the Circle Palace. While the rest of the palace was beautiful, white crystal illuminated by gold-mounted lights and adorned with stained glass and sculptures, the dungeons were dark and stunk of rotting waste. Sparse lights flickered here and there, showing walls of granite wet and stained black with mildew.  
  
The guards took me as far as they could before depositing me in my cell, a dark room with no windows and secured by a three-foot thick door. The room reeked of rotting corpse, and I wondered if the previous occupant's remains were still in here. There was no light to see by, but I could certainly sense death.  
  
"If I had the use of my rune, my friend, I could bring you back to serve me," I said softly.  
  
If I had brought the girl, she could have served me as well. However, I thought it better to leave her behind since she could escape much more easily on the Material Plane. I left her in Limbo figuring she wouldn't be able to get far, and if she did, I warned her, I would kill her.  
  
As I wondered how to get out of this predicament, a small hum sounded, rising loudly to a roar, and then:  
  
"You should have cut them down!"  
  
A surge of pain shot through me, bringing me to my knees.  
  
"I would have if it had suited me," I whispered. "Sasarai would not have helped me if I–"  
  
"No excuses! You pathetic–"  
  
Through the haze of pain and ringing in my ears, I could hear footsteps coming from outside my cell.   
  
They were coming closer.  
  
"I cannot...let them...catch me...like this..."  
  
Rising slowly, I fought off the other presence that threatened me.  
  
The door opened slowly ro reveal a bishop wearing a large hat and robed in blue flanked on three sides by nine spear-wielding, armor-clad guards. Unfortunately, it wasn't the bishop I wanted to see.  
  
"I must see Sasarai," I said lowly.  
  
He must not have heard me, for he then said, "And we will now exorcize the demon..."  
  
"You do not understand!" I shouted with strained voice. "I must speak with Bishop Sasarai!"  
  
The bishop's head snapped back as if in understanding. "Bishop Sasarai does not wish to see anyone right now. He has been neglecting his duties for the past year, ever since the end of the war."  
  
"Then do you know where I may find Albert Silverberg? Is he still working for you?"  
  
"Let me find Dios. He may be better able to help you."  
  
The bishop turned around and signaled the guards to shut the door.  
  
I would be forced to stay with myself a while longer.  
  
* * *  
  
When I was finally freed from my cell, Sasarai's attendant Dios stumbled for an apology.  
  
"We apologize for the inconvenience of having sent you to the dungeons," the middle-aged man with bushy blond hair and hawk-like nose said. "If I had known you were here... Well, seeing as what you are, I can't really blame... Ah, here we are."  
  
We arrived at the end of a hall in the top level of the Crystal Palace. There stood a gilded door fastly shut. Dios pounded the knocker against the door.  
  
"My lord, someone is here to see you," Dios called out.  
  
"Go away!" a voice shouted from within.  
  
"If you don't come out, you little brat, I'm going to break the door down!" I shouted.  
  
The door quickly opened, and there stood the shortest three-hundred-year-old I knew who currently lived. He looked like a child of twelve with short brown hair and large green eyes. Rather than wearing his regal Harmonian bishop garb, however, he wore a bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. The old bishop really did look pathetic, but I was surprised to see that he almost appeared glad to see me.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" Sasarai questioned, eyes wide. "Come in!" He pulled me inside. "Dios, you are excused."  
  
"But, my lord," Dios complained.  
  
"It is all right," Sasarai reassured, glancing sidelong at me. "He wouldn't harm me. We have much in common."  
  
"I wouldn't equate you with a bloodthirsty demon."  
  
Sasarai closed the door on his attendant while he spoke.  
  
"But you both lack manners, which I find very appalling."  
  
Chapter 3: On the Rocks  
  
Sasarai's quarters were well-lit and elegant with velvet-cushioned couch and chairs in the center of the living room, and paintings hanging on the walls. There was something to be said for working for the Church—one of the two governing bodies of Harmonia. However, a dark pall hung about the place as there were clothes strewn about on the floor, trash overflowed the trash can, and presently forgotten about paperwork covered the desk.  
  
Sasarai cleared off a chair for me to sit on, not minding if I stepped on the stuff instead as he tossed it onto the floor. As I sat, he went to a cupboard.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"No, thanks, I don't drink," I replied.  
  
He poured himself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch.  
  
"That's right, you don't eat or drink," he said.  
  
"And I didn't know bishops were allowed alcohol."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "There's a lot of things we're not allowed. But really, I think it would help you to loosen up if you indulged yourself once in a while."  
  
Despite my hatred towards them, I did find humans interesting. Their reactions, especially the unexpected ones, fueled my desire to learn more. And since alcohol did have some unexpected effects on humans, it would be interesting to find out just why it did so.  
  
"Ah, then, I'd like to try the strongest drink you have," I said.  
  
Sasarai grinned broadly and got up to get me a drink. He set down a small glass with brownish liquid on the marble coffee table. He sat back down on the couch.  
  
Grabbing the glass, I brought it up to my face. I sniffed it. It smelled like something that had been sitting out in the sun too long, rotting in the road. Grinning wryly at the thought, I brought the glass to my lips and sipped.  
  
Fire, hot fire... I coughed as the liquid burned right down my throat to my stomach. Twice I had been made a fool today. If this is how it felt to by human...  
  
"Are you all right?" Sasarai asked concernedly, though I could hear a slight chuckle in his voice. The bastard was enjoying watching me lose my dignity.  
  
I downed the rest of the liquid in one gulp. "What is this stuff?" I choked.  
  
"It's called whiskey."  
  
He smiled at me as I looked at him. "Give me some more."  
  
I ended up drinking five glasses of whiskey to every one of Sasarai's glasses of wine. I derived pleasure from the burning sensation, though I didn't feel any other effects. It was rather disappointing, much like the tele-planar vision-casting device.  
  
"So, what did you come here fore?" Sasarai asked after a few drinks as we became more comfortable.  
  
"I wanted to find out where Albert is," I answered. "Is he still working for you?"  
  
"As far as I know, the strategist is still working for us. The last I heard, he was taking a vacation in the Island Nations, but I'm not certain. I haven't really been keeping in touch with what's going on." He looked around the messy room. "Ever since I found out about what I am, life just hasn't been worth living." He paused and looked at me. "Which is why I'm actually glad to see you. You're one of the few who can understand what I'm going through."  
  
"Not really," I countered. "Whenever I start thinking about my meaningless existence, I just go out and kill somebody."  
  
Sasarai looked down. "I suppose that is the difference between us. But as far as similarities, neither of us is human, and we both bear True Runes... Tell me, what sort of problems does your rune give you?"  
  
Thinking back to the episode in the dungeon, I replied, "It is very controlling. Every time I want to do something, it tries to make me do the opposite. If I want to kill something, it stops me; if I want to play it cool, it makes me go berserk. Every time I fight it, it hurts me. I wish the damn thing would just blow up. It's more trouble than it's worth."  
  
"You're not thinking of pulling a Luc, destroying the rune and yourself along with it?"  
  
"The Eightfold Rune is too self-preservationist for that. The only way I can destroy it is to destroy the Rune of Beginning. That would disrupt its balance and therefore its power."  
  
"Every rune is interconnected in some way, and every rune can trace its origin back to the Rune of Beginning. If the Rune of Beginning were destroyed, the runes that power this world will be destroyed or severely disabled, and life would cease to exist as we know it."  
  
"The world would revert back to its original Darkness."  
  
"Do you think this is actually the future Luc saw with the True Wind Rune? The future where everything is stagnant, and nothing ever changes?"  
  
"If that is the case, then the only pleasure I will derive is from the burst of chaos before everything is swallowed back up into the Darkness. I'm not ready to return home yet."  
  
"You're contradicting yourself. You want chaos, yet you want to destroy the rune that will end everything?"  
  
"It is only in chaos that I can be free, yet as long as I bear this rune, I am a prisoner. My existence is one big contradiction. One eye sees things as they are born, while the other sees their destruction. I have learned that through patience, I will eventually get what I want."  
  
"Freedom before the final release?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And what about this Darkness? What do you know about it?"  
  
"The children of Darkness—not the runes, but the ones who came before them—want to return the world back to the way that it was. The Darkness. They want it all to fall back into oblivion. And as I said, I do not want to go back."  
  
"Is that you, or is that the rune speaking?"  
  
"How can one truly tell?" I gazed at Sasarai through half-shut eyes. "Your drinks are doing nothing for me. What makes alcohol so enticing to humans?"  
  
"On the contrary. You just bore your soul to me."  
  
"Soul, what soul?" I stood up. "I'm going to find Albert." I took a few steps, but my knees felt like rubber. My legs gave way and I toppled over, catching myself on my hands.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sasarai asked again, chuckling.  
  
Resigning myself to the fact that this was the last time I would ever lose my dignity in front of anyone, I responded, "I'm going to get you for this, you bastard."  
  
* * *  
  
The last thing I remembered when I came to was something hard—like a giant rock—hitting me in the head. Apparently Sasarai's Earth Rune must have protected him from my attack.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I expected to find myself back in the dungeon. Surprisingly, I was still in Sasarai's quarters, lying on the now cleared-off couch. I looked around the room, and it now appeared more orderly. Half-closing my eyes in wonder, I saw the bishop step out from what must have been his bedroom, now dressed in his regal blue uniform, hair brushed, and his face gleaming with pride.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he walked towards the couch where I lay.  
  
"Whatever for?" I groaned as I looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"You made me realize that I do have a purpose. There are people who count on me, and I must serve them."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"You can scoff all you like. But life is what you make of it, and I'm going to make the most of mine."  
  
"Whatever you say." I sat up and grabbed my hat off the table. Popping the dent out, I set it on my head. "I'm going to go discover my purpose in life." I stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
Sasarai followed me. "I'll escort you out. We wouldn't want you discovering your purpose in the Circle Palace."  
  
Chapter 4: At the Beach  
  
When I returned home, I found Hitomi sitting on the floor of the living room near the couch, appearing pale and forlorn. I sat down on the couch and placed a booted foot on her back, expecting her to react in some way, but she just stared off into space.  
  
"What's your problem?" I asked, kicking her.  
  
"I'm so hungry," her voice cracked as she spoke, "and thirsty. I feel like I'm going to die. How many days has it been since you abducted me?"  
  
"I don't know. I lost count. You humans are so frail."  
  
She made a sound as if she was going to cry, but no tears came out. Her body must have been that parched.  
  
"Stop your whining," I ordered. "We'll get you something to eat." I kicked her again.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
The Island Nations proved to be a popular vacationing spot for humans. The gentle ocean breeze, the gulls crying, and the salty air mingled with people happily lounging around on the beach being waited on.  
  
It made me sick.  
  
Hitomi, however, seemed much more at ease. She actually smiled as we wandered around looking for food when we came upon a vendor stand. Hitomi made a dash for the stand. Hands clasped together, her mouth watered as the smell of grilled seafood wafted our way.  
  
"I want one of those!" she said as she pointed at a fish roll. "Oh, and that too!" She pointed at a glass of fruit punch.  
  
"That'll be four potch," the vendor said.  
  
Hitomi looked confused.  
  
"I'll pay for that," I said and lay down the correct amount. Before anything more could be said, I grabbed Hitomi by the wrist after she grabbed her food and drink.  
  
We walked down to the beach as Hitomi stuffed her face. It was on one of those lounges that I finally found who I was looking for.  
  
"Albert," I said as I walked towards the haughty young man with the stylish red hair.  
  
The man jumped. "You son of bitch! What the hell are you doing here?" he barked.  
  
"Relax, fool," I said, pushing a nearby person off his lounge so I could sit.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Hitomi said from behind me.  
  
As Hitomi tried to calm the person I had just de-seated, I myself tried to calm Albert, though it wasn't easy. Albert knew more about me than the Harmonian guards did.  
  
"I want your help," I said lowly to Albert.  
  
"You're asking me for help?" Albert sneered. "What can you offer me?"  
  
I looked back at Hitomi who was now standing alone. "Your ideal future?"  
  
"My ideal future is not your ideal future," Albert said as I looked back at him. "I want power. And what good is power if there is no order?"  
  
"This one will give you power." I gestured at Hitomi, who seemed not to be listening. "She can change the future, to some small degree. I want something that will amplify her power."  
  
"She can change the future?" Albert scoffed. "Then why don't you tell her to get me a drink?"  
  
"No," Hitomi moaned. She was only pretending not to listen. I jumped up and faced her, glaring menacingly.  
  
"What did you say?" I growled.  
  
She seemed to be looking through me to something only she could see. "There's danger...heading this way..."  
  
"What?!" I panicked, then caught myself. Danger should have made me thrilled, but I wasn't through talking to Albert. "Albert!" I turned to face Albert, who was on his feet.  
  
"Damn," he muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. He started running away. "They're here already?!"  
  
In his shorts and sandals, Albert ran towards the dock. Hitomi and I followed him to stand at the edge of the dock.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Albert asked me lowly.  
  
Peering off into the distance, I could see a dozen ships sailing towards the island. As they came closer, I could see gold and red sails fluttering in the wind, and hundreds of armed men on each vessel.  
  
"Are we going to war, Albert?" I asked, grinning broadly. "And you didn't invite me?"  
  
"Just answer the question," Albert said testily.  
  
"I see twelve red-and-gold flagged ships heading this way. Are these your men? The colors and emblem do not match that of Holy Harmonia." I turned to face Albert, who was running off the dock back onto the beach.  
  
"I'll answer that later," he said as he ran towards an inn. Hitomi and I followed him inside as he ran towards his room. "Some privacy, please?" He went inside and slammed the door shut on us.  
  
"How rude," Hitomi said for me.  
  
* * *  
  
Albert had changed into red coat and khaki pants, which was different than the gray-and-white coat and black pants he wore when working for Harmonia. As we waited for the ships to arrive, the three of us sat in his room, speaking in low tones so as not to be overheard by those who might have been listening from the outside.  
  
"Who are they, Albert?" I asked.  
  
"They are from the Queendom of Falena. I had struck a deal with them that I would help them in exchange for a position in their government."  
  
"One country isn't enough to gain power? You must now serve two masters?"  
  
"Who are you to judge me? How many masters have you served, and to what end?"  
  
"I only serve myself, and the end is always the same."  
  
"You lose. Well, I intend to win."  
  
I sneered at him as he smirked at me. "I don't fight to lose, you bastard!"  
  
"Then why are you always on the wrong side?" He paused as he took in my angered expression, the clenching fists. "You don't have to answer that. I see you brought this girl with you to help change the losing streak."  
  
His mocking cut into me. Two voices battled inside my head:  
  
You can't let him get away with that!  
  
But we need him!  
  
He's a jerk!  
  
But we need him!  
  
Kill him!  
  
But we—  
  
I drew my sword, but something held me back. Looking down, I saw a hand on my arm.  
  
"Please, don't," Hitomi said softly.  
  
Glaring at Albert, I stood still. You win for today, I thought, but I will not lose forever. Someday, your head will hang with the rest of them.  
  
Misinterpreting my grin, he said, "So love can stop even a demon."  
  
I just imagined his head on my wall.  
  
* * *  
  
Being a resort country that was short on defense, the Island Nations fell easily to the Queendom of Falena. I barely even got my swords wet as Albert only wanted to fight the resistance, of which there was little. How boring. But I needed Albert's gifted brain, and patience won through chaos.  
  
I found out later that the reason such a big country conquered a smaller one was for revenue. The Queendom of Falena kept a low profile in the Islands Nations after conquering them so as to encourage tourism. And it was through tourism that Falena was able to fuel its larger endeavors.  
  
We discussed these things as we were sailing to Harmonia. We took a cruise ship because Albert's trip to the Island Nations was supposed to be a vacation, not a secret business venture.  
  
Inside Albert's cabin, Hitomi slept on a cot as Albert and I sat at a table.  
  
"So, are you going to help me?" I asked.  
  
Albert's gaze shifted to Hitomi, and then back to me. "I didn't want to believe you at first, but that girl really is something. What's her name again?"  
  
"I forgot." The girl mumbled something in her sleep. "Oh, it's Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi...could prove useful to me. How much are you asking for her?"  
  
"She's not for sale! I want something to amplify her power. Do you know of any such thing?"  
  
Albert put his chin in his gloved hand. "I believe that with the proper device, perhaps. I'll have to think about it. You know that helping you comes at a price."  
  
"And what about when I helped you without asking for anything in return? Isn't that payment enough?"  
  
"I thought of the blood as your payment."  
  
"Don't play games with me! With my help, you got what you wanted: a high position in government. But what did I get? I still hunger for more."  
  
Albert sighed. "I tire of this. I need rest." He stood up and took off his coat. "You'll have to leave. I'll watch the girl."  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you have her!" I grabbed the sleeping Hitomi and teleported out.  
  
Chapter 5: Dream Job  
  
Since Hitomi had a problem with the couch, I let her sleep on the floor while I sat on the couch. I was still fuming at Albert's treatment of me. I got better treatment from my former enemy than I did from my former ally. While I thought of ways I could prolong his agony before killing him, I watched the tele-planar vision-casting device.  
  
I came upon something very interesting. While all the other channels I had seen before showed things that were going on in other worlds, one channel appeared to be solely for advertising. The otherworldly salesman who dropped the TV (as I was beginning to call it) off must have had cohorts who were in the same business as him, but with selling other things. Since it was something different, I decided to watch it.  
  
"The Dream Rune has some incredible powers," a woman on the device was saying. "We've only come across three in existence, making them very pricey, but they can be yours if you act now. They can turn your dreams into pleasantries or nightmares, and they may even influence the waking world. With the proper vessel, these runes can be very powerful. Don't be fooled by its seemingly innocuousness, or by cheap imitations. Be one of the few who can own the Dream Rune today!"  
  
"When I had the Dream Rune, I was able to net the man of my dreams," an ordinary spokeswoman said. "Now I'm happily married and have ten kids!"  
  
"I thought the Dream Rune was a joke at first until I tried it," a professional-looking spokesman said. "Now I'm a successful businessman and can buy anything I want!"  
  
The saleswoman came back on. "So there you have it. Dreams can come true! Just buy the Dream Rune!"  
  
Three locations popped up on the screen with prices at each location. I was floored. I'd have to kill a few monarchs to come up with that kind of money. I changed the channel again and saw the Village of the Dwarves. They were working on some device to harness the power of the sun.  
  
Then a thought came into my head. What if I could get the dwarves to build a machine that would be powered by the Dream Rune, a machine that could project someone's dreams—or nightmares—onto the rest of the world? And with Hitomi's especially powerful psychic mind, she could be the one to run the machine? With some manipulation, she would be forced to run the machine with her nightmares... Yes, it might work.  
  
Who needed stuck-up strategists? Then I thought of the money. I would be forced to make a decision quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
Hitomi woke up. She sat up and rubbed her back. After seeing where she was, she frowned and looked at the floor.  
  
"So, we're back here," she said disappointedly.  
  
I went over to her and kneeled by her. "You're a lot safer here." I grabbed her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me. "You know what that bastard I used to call my friend wanted? He wanted to take you for himself."  
  
"At least he smelled good and had better living arrangements," she mumbled.  
  
I pushed her head away and stood up. "What did you say?"  
  
She looked up at me defiantly while remaining seated. "Don't you ever bathe? You smell horribly of blood."  
  
I sniffed myself. "I think it smells good."  
  
Her eyebrows arched in disbelief. "And this place..." She stood up and walked around. "It's so gloomy, and there's signs of death everywhere."  
  
"I like it that way."  
  
She came up to me face to face. "And where am I supposed to sleep? What am I supposed to eat? And what if I'd like to take a bath? If you're going to keep me for your devious plans, then I think you should take better care of me." She crossed her arms and jutted her chin.  
  
I was taken aback. The girl was actually getting some backbone. She was true, I would have to find some way to keep her alive. Humans are a lot more maintenance than undead. But I couldn't make her happy, because I needed her fear to fuel the chaos engine. It was a dilemma.  
  
Thinking of nothing better to do for the moment, I smiled. Then I thought of something.  
  
"Perhaps you're right," I said while looking at the floor, arms crossed. "You're made of flesh, not just bone, so you will need food. But you will have to earn it." I looked at her. "And as far as a place to sleep, there are other rooms in this place. I'm sure you can find something to your liking."  
  
"Do any of them have a bed?"  
  
"I don't know. I doubt it, but you can look. Now, as far as bathing, you'll have to look into that, too. I don't know if we have water in Limbo. Just remember, you may not leave this tower. If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you." I shrugged. "It's not like you can go that far, anyway."  
  
Hitomi sighed.  
  
I sat down on the couch and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. "Now, as far as help... Do you know of any ways I can make money?"  
  
Hitomi looked at me, surprised. "Well..." she said, inching closer, but taking care to keep her distance. "I think the best, most honest way to make money is to get a job."  
  
"A job? How does one get a job?"  
  
"Well, first you need to make a resume, and then you go and find out who's hiring..."  
  
* * *  
  
Remembering the town of Caleria as a big trading center, I figured someone there would be hiring. Located on the side of a mountain, Caleria was impenetrable, for it was also surrounded by a high stone wall. However, since it was located somewhere between Harmonia and Grassland, it made a great spot for cultures to converge and share their goods, though Caleria had its own unique breed of people.  
  
As I walked through the market, dark-skinned vendors wearing turbans and baggy pants or loose-fitting robes hawked their wares. Ignoring the calls of frog livers and newt eyes that were for sale, I headed to the inn that stood near the entrance inside the town. Reading a sign that said "Help Wanted," I went inside.  
  
"Good day, sir," the innkeeper said politely. "Would you like a room?"  
  
"No, I want to work for you," I responded.  
  
"Ah, let me see our head chef. We're looking for a cook." He momentarily disappeared through a door into the kitchen. He came back and motioned me through the door.  
  
The kitchen was a jumbled mess of pots and pans and bits of rice everywhere, for rice was a staple of the Calerian diet. One cook was frantically running to and fro. He obviously had too much to do.  
  
The innkeeper spoke to him while gesturing towards me, "This one wants to work for you."  
  
"What can you do?" the cook, who must have been the head chef, asked me.  
  
The innkeeper graciously backed out of the kitchen so he could return to the lobby counter.  
  
"Would you like to see my resume?" I asked while holding it out.  
  
The chef squinted his eyes while he looked at it. "You're looking for a place where there's plenty of blood, death, and destruction? This is a kitchen, for gods' sakes, not a butcher shop."  
  
"You know where I can find one of those?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Try the place next door."  
  
So I went outside and looked for the place next door. I could faintly hear the bleating of animals and smell the scent of blood. I went in through the door.  
  
I went up to a man wearing a blood-stained apron and carrying an axe. Standing nearby was a tethered sheep, bleating for mercy.  
  
"Would you like some help?" I asked.  
  
The man looked at me, appearing angry. "Are you a customer? You need to buy your meat outside."  
  
"No, I want to be a butcher."  
  
"You look a little too well-dressed for this job."  
  
"But I need money, and all I know how to do is kill things."  
  
As I got closer to the sheep, it started bleating even more frantically than at the sight of the butcher with the axe. Its animal senses must have been able to pick up on what I was.  
  
"What the—" the butcher said in exasperation.  
  
I didn't give him time to finish as I whipped out a sword and sliced the sheep's bleating head clean off.  
  
"That'll stop your whining," I said with a grin, bloodlust kindling in my eyes.  
  
The butcher must have seen it anyway, for he backed away from me. The place was deathly silent for a moment before all hell broke loose. Animals mooed, bleated, and cackled from the other rooms. Holding pens were broken into splinters as cattle, sheep, and chickens broke free. Dust was kicked up into the air as hoofed and clawed feet tried to scramble for safety into our room, seeking the one way out.  
  
Too bad for them their one way out was through the blade of my sword. Drawn to their fear like a running antelope attracts a lion, I cut them down as they ran past me.  
  
When the dust had cleared, a pile of animal bodies covered in blood lay strewn about the floor. Lucky for the butcher, he had taken refuge in a corner. If he had run past me, I would have killed him, too.  
  
My thirst for blood sated for the moment, I walked over to the butcher, stepping over body parts and cleaning my sword with a white cloth.  
  
"See how good I am? I spared you a lot of work. Now pay me." I held out my hand.  
  
The butcher would have been safe if he had stayed calm and just given me my money. However, his trembling rekindled the predatory instinct. I grabbed his neck and lifted him off the floor. Deriving pleasure from torturing rather than killing him, I slowly squeezed tighter to watch his reaction.  
  
He squirmed and tried to grab my hand to wrench it free. He was rather strong, for a human. For his struggling, I pounded him against the wall, which winded him.  
  
"All I want is my money," I said. "Why must you humans all deny me what I want?"  
  
"I—" the butcher tried saying, but his face was changing color and his struggling became weaker.  
  
"Useless." I tossed him to the ground. He was either dead or passed out. I didn't care. I looted the place for what money I could find. Then using my power, I set the place ablaze before teleporting out.  
  
* * *  
  
When I returned home, I found Hitomi in a small, empty room that was lit by a window letting in light from the outside. Hitomi was sitting by the window, looking out to the wasteland and swirling sky.  
  
"Here," I said, tossing her a hunk of cooked mutton and a waterskin filled with water.  
  
"Thank you," she said, picking up the meat and waterskin, but never looking at me.  
  
"What do you find so interesting out there?" I asked while sitting next to her.  
  
She covered her nose and looked at me. "What have you been doing? You're all covered in blood!"  
  
"I got a job as a butcher," I said simply.  
  
"Will you be going back?"  
  
"No." I stood up and walked away.  
  
I peered over my shoulder and saw her looking back out the window. She talked through mouthfuls of meat and water. "Nothing ever changes here, yet the sky is constantly changing. Doesn't it get boring for you here?"  
  
"Of course it does," I responded. "That's why I want—" I stopped myself. It would not do well for her to know my plan. Not that she liked what she knew about me, anyway...  
  
"What do you want?" she asked softly.  
  
She would have to ask that. "I want to be accepted," I lied. "Why can't others accept me as I am?"  
  
"Because you're a murderer?"  
  
"It's not murder when they're asking to be killed."  
  
Hitomi sighed. "I'm never going to get through to you."  
  
"Maybe I'd like to change, but I don't know how because I've never known any better. Why is it only skeletons, zombies, vampires, and evil sorceresses get along with me? Why do humans tremble, and animals cry out when I am around?"  
  
"Because you're...scary?"  
  
"Oh, and I forgot madmen. I get along well with madmen. But they all end up dead, or destroyed if they're already dead."  
  
"Because you killed them?"  
  
"I have never turned on my employers as long as they give me what I seek. And I don't ask for much."  
  
I pulled out my sword and looked into the polished steel blade. Staring back at me was the form that I had taken on for centuries, a man with long, scraggly blond hair partially obscuring red and silver eyes. Two different eyes for the two separate beings within me. Chaos and order. Desire and patience. Betrayal and loyalty. Hatred and preservation. Cowardice and perseverance.  
  
The list could have gone on and on, but Hitomi interrupted my thoughts:  
  
"What do you ask for?"  
  
"Usually the thrill of battle is all I ask for, though lately I have loftier ambitions." Her back was still to me as she stared out the window. I went over to her and touched her back with the tip of my sword. She appeared not to have noticed. "You are very brave, girl," I noted. "You don't even flinch at my touch."  
  
"If you intend to kill me, then do so. I've already given up on living."  
  
"That's no way to talk to me."  
  
"You will come to a very sticky end one of these days."  
  
I pulled my sword away. "What?" I asked, unable to comprehend. Was she lecturing me or having another one of her visions?  
  
"If you keep living the way you do, someone will want to seek retribution. In fact, there is one now who seeks your life."  
  
Inwardly, I gasped in disbelief. There's no way she could have known about my worst enemy, for I did not tell her. Wanting to know if she was telling me something only I should have known, or if she was toying with me, I sat down next to her and requested, "Tell me more."  
  
"What do you want to know?" she asked.  
  
"Who is this person who seeks my life?"  
  
"There are many who want you dead, but this one...actively seeks you. He does not know where to find you, but he draws closer..." She shuddered. "Cold, so cold..." Her frail human body collapsed against me.  
  
I awkwardly held her in my arms. There was only one other woman who dared to get so close. "Hitomi, don't die on me. Don't you know I'm the one who's supposed to kill you?"  
  
"It's so hot..." She shook awake and jumped back from me, startled. "If you want to look for another job tomorrow, you really should bathe and wash your clothes. And try brushing your hair."  
  
"Oh, all right," I groaned, standing up. "But just to let you know, I'm only doing this because I need money. This has nothing to do with you."  
  
Her only response was a wide-eyed nod as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
I walked out the door.  
  
Chapter 6: The Mercenary  
  
One of the rooms towards the bottom of the tower was actually a natural cavern with a natural hot spring inside. It smelled slightly of sulphur, which would have made it dangerous to humans, but it was ineffective against demons.  
  
Taking Hitomi's advice, I stripped my clothes off and washed them in the sulphurous water. The stains came right out. After laying my clothes on a rock to dry, I went into the hot, smelly bath.  
  
Beginning to feel relaxed, I thought of my favorite things: Men cowering in fear, women shrieking in terror, children running for their lives. I thought of multitudes of undead bringing horror to the living, killing them, feasting on their flesh...  
  
Then an old fear found me. What to do when it was all over? Bringing death and destruction was all wondrous fun, but what happened when there was nothing left to kill? When everything that was "good and living" got swallowed up into the Darkness?  
  
A pain gripped my chest where a human's heart would have been. The Rune, which was one of the children of Light born from Darkness' Tear, could not bear the thought of the world being sent back into oblivion.  
  
"You must not let that happen," the Rune spoke in my mind. "You cannot kill me."  
  
"That's what you say," I hissed. "But someday, I will destroy you. I will be free from your pain. Count on it."  
  
"You will not!" It seized me in binding pain. I could not help but cry out.  
  
"Stop it, damn you! I will kill you!"  
  
"You cannot. You are too weak. But you are a worthy vessel. You bring balance to the world."  
  
"I hate the living. They cannot understand..." Feeling its grip lessen on me, I thought back to what Hitomi had said about the one seeking my life. Could she have been talking about the Dark Knight?  
  
The Rune's mind must have went to other matters, for it was silent. Trying to drown out its memory, I started singing:  
  
"Hunger, insane rage  
  
Driven to the passion of obsession..."  
  
I continued until someone said:  
  
"You have a nice voice."  
  
Startled, I jerked my head in the direction of the speaker.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Uh..." Hitomi looked embarrassedly around herself, hands clasped together. "I was just looking around the place when I heard you singing."  
  
"Is that all you heard?"  
  
She cautiously came closer to stand near the edge of the pool. "I thought I heard somebody screaming. You didn't kill somebody, did you?" She appeared worried.  
  
"No, though I would have liked to," I responded.  
  
"Are they here?" Hitomi looked around herself.  
  
"Does it look like anyone else is here?"  
  
Hitomi looked shyly back at me. "No."  
  
I looked at her sternly. What good would it have done to tell her? But she was one of the few humans who showed an ounce of courage around me. She may have even had some respect. Under different circumstances, she could have been the one to lead me...if her goals had been aligned with mine.  
  
"Do you still want to die?" I asked.  
  
She stepped backwards. "Uh...I'm sorry." She bowed. "I just came into the wrong place at the wrong time..." She walked backwards towards the door.  
  
"Wait," I called out. She stopped. "Come here." She cautiously inched towards me. "Tell me more. What else do you know about me? What else can you see?"  
  
"Do you mean my impression of you, or what my heart tells me?"  
  
"Both."  
  
She sat down on a rock near the water. "Well, at first I thought you were really scary, taking me from my home and all, and when I came here I thought you were really, well, evil. But I sense there is more to you. How can I describe it..." I stared at her as she paused. She had caught my interest.  
  
"Go on," I urged.  
  
"I sense great...confusion, as if there is a burden on your shoulders that you don't want to bear." She chuckled nervously. "Now, I could be entirely wrong..."  
  
Thinking about it, she wasn't entirely wrong, she just described me in a way that I had not heard of before. Confused? That could describe the conflicted state that I was in.  
  
"Anything more?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, but there is something I'd like to ask you. What are you? You're not human, are you?"  
  
"No, to humans, I would be considered a demon. My thirst for blood is insatiable, and chaos is what I crave. It is only in chaos that I can be free." Figuring she wouldn't get what I was talking about, I just left it at that.  
  
"Were you always a demon?"  
  
Squinting my eyes, I couldn't figure out what to say. How could I explain it without giving away my life history?  
  
Conjuring up a simple, yet partially truthful reply, I said, "I have been this way for as long as I can remember."  
  
"Don't you get lonely?"  
  
Closing my eyes, I replied, "I am never truly alone. I can summon the undead to my beck and call, and sometimes they find me when I don't want them to. I have attached myself to many who offered me what I sought."  
  
"But didn't they all end up dead?"  
  
I opened my eyes and gazed into the water. "Yes, but I just find another. I must find another master who will lead me to victory." I swirled the water with my bare finger.  
  
* * *  
  
Cleaned, dressed, and ready to go, I decided to look for another job while Hitomi slept in her little room.  
  
Returning to Caleria, but this time wearing a robe and turban so as to avoid being recognized, I went to the Defense Force Recruiting Office.  
  
I was going to be a mercenary.  
  
The man behind the counter, with square jaw and dressed in camouflage fatigues, saluted and asked, "Do you want to join the Defense Force?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" I replied eagerly. "When do I start?"  
  
"Not so fast, sonny. Do you have any military training or experience?"  
  
"Lookie here." I showed him my resume.  
  
His small eyes widened in surprise. "By my thumb, just how old are you?"  
  
"Too old to count. But that doesn't mean that I can't fight." I leaned on the counter.  
  
"If what this says is true, you have more experience than we could ever dream of, and you can bypass the Idiots' Training Session. You're in. But tell me, why--?"  
  
I pointed at the Objective section of the resume.  
  
"Well, providing there's enough activity, you'll get plenty of that. Anyways, we'll start you off at 1500 potch a month, which is good for someone just coming in. And we'll assign you to the Southern Frontier Defense Force. Captain Geddoe will be your squad leader."  
  
I waved him silent. "Wait, what did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'You're in'—"  
  
"No, the last part. Who's going to be my leader?"  
  
"Captain Geddoe. He's currently in town and is scheduled to report at the Defense Force Reporting Office. I know you're eager, and I'm sure he'd accept someone with your abilities..."  
  
I grimaced at the thought of meeting up with an old enemy, one who would have killed me if the Eightfold Rune had not decided to save my life. It was going to be...interesting. But I could think of worse predicaments to be in, so I decided to take the job.  
  
* * *  
  
Located right next door to the Recruiting Office, the Reporting Office was where Harmonia's mercenaries picked up their pay, reported on activities in their assigned area, and received new instructions. They usually did this once a month. And today happened to be Geddoe's reporting day.  
  
I sat in a chair inside the office, waiting for him to show up. Feeling incredibly bored, I started to doze off.  
  
After a few hours of waiting and snoozing, the sound of voices and footsteps woke me up. Standing up, I caught Geddoe as he was heading out the door.  
  
"Hey, Geddoe, old buddy," I said.  
  
The black-haired man, dressed in black-and-silver leather and with an eyepatch over his right eye, turned around and said, "Yes?"  
  
I swear, the old guy was the most unflappable, most matter-of-fact person I knew. He's the type who would take news of the death of his mother with a simple, "Oh." And that would be it. No tears, no hysteria, no fond memories, nothing. Just a simple, "Oh."  
  
"I was assigned to your squad." I handed him my papers.  
  
He looked briefly at them with his one good eye before handing them back. "Really?" he said.  
  
I gestured wildly. "Yes!"  
  
He walked out the door. I followed.  
  
"Don't you care?" I asked.  
  
"Just keep up," was his simple reply.  
  
We headed to the inn and went inside. Seated at a table were four other members of his group. One was missing.  
  
The members of Geddoe's gang, being able to see through my masquerade, were a lot more responsive than Geddoe was.  
  
A colorfully dressed Grassland teenage girl with brown locks jumped up, but was restrained by a blond-haired man wearing a blue coat.  
  
"Let me at him!" the girl yelled. "He tried to kill me!"  
  
A long-haired man wearing a mustache and purple karate gear, and a short-haired woman wearing a blue blouse, looked about ready to jump out of their seats, but they looked first to Geddoe for guidance.  
  
"Boss!" the karate man shouted. "Do you want us to take care of him?"  
  
"What's he doing here?" the woman asked.  
  
Geddoe held up his hands for silence. "Is something the matter?"   
  
"Don't you recognize him?" the Grassland girl gasped.  
  
Geddoe looked at me. "Remove the turban." Figuring that the man was now my captain and that I should obey, I took the turban off without hesitation, my long hair falling loosely about me. Not being one for emotional outburst, Geddoe's face hardened ever so slightly as he finally realized who I was. "So it is you. What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice flat.  
  
"I want to join the Southern Frontier Defense Force," I replied, my voice just as flat.  
  
The consensus around the table was a whopping, "What?!"  
  
Geddoe took a seat facing the members of his group. I took an empty seat to the right of the woman and to the left of Geddoe.  
  
The Grassland girl had sat back down, but she was still eyeing me across the table with hatred. "How can we let him join us?" she asked. "He was with the bad buys. He fought against us!"  
  
"Can't people change?" I said. "Didn't Sasarai fight against you once, but by the end he was on your side?"  
  
"That's true," the woman said. "But what do you have to gain by helping us? Bishop Sasarai was just trying to get his Rune back."  
  
"The thrill of battle is usually enough for me, though I also need money."  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but the mercenary business doesn't pay that well," the karate man said.  
  
"Especially not when you drink all your earnings," a voice behind me said. One hand landed on my robed shoulder, while another hand played with my long hair. "Hey, baby, what's up?" the voice cooed in my ear.  
  
Standing up and whirling around quickly, I knocked the chair down and the lecherous man along with it.  
  
The gang burst out in laughter. If it hadn't been for that, I would have taken my attack a step further.  
  
"Ace, you fool!" the karate man guffawed.  
  
"That's not a woman!" the woman chuckled.  
  
Ace, the haggard-looking man on the floor, rubbed his bottom, which is what he landed on. "Sorry," he muttered. I held out my hand in an effort to show that I was friendly, but Ace helped himself stand up. "Don't I know you?" he asked me.  
  
"He's a bad guy!" the girl shouted.  
  
"I think we should let him join," the blond man said quietly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. His words must have been few and far between, for the others were now looking at him as though he were some sort of prophet.  
  
"Jacques, you can't be serious!" the girl complained.  
  
The blond man looked down at the table. "I think we should give him a chance, Aila," he said seriously.  
  
"Just as you were given a chance," Ace said.  
  
"Just as we were all given a chance," the woman said as she looked around at everybody.  
  
"So, what do you say, boss? Should we let him join?" the karate man asked.  
  
Geddoe thought it over, then came his simple, straightforward reply, "Yes."  
  
It was then that I became a member of the Southern Frontier Defense Force.  
  
Chapter 7: Rebellion  
  
My first mission with the SFDF was to help quell an uprising in Le Buque.  
  
Fifty-one years ago, Le Buque, one of the Six Clans of Grassland, came under the dominion of Harmonia after the First Fire Bringer War. Last year, during the Second Fire Bringer War, Le Buque made a deal with the Masked Bishop that they would be granted second-class citizenship for exemplary service in battle. However, since the Masked Bishop was actually working for himself rather than the benefit of Harmonia, the deeds of Le Buque's soldiers went unnoticed, and the people of Le Buque continued slaving away as third-class citizens.  
  
Like Caleria, Le Buque was surrounded by mountains, and in fact lay west of Caleria within the same mountain range. The seven of us trekked on foot through the mountain pass that would take us to Le Buque. On the way, we were interrupted by a group of two human men, one woman, and one male kobold.   
  
Turns out they were rivals of Geddoe's in the mercenary business.  
  
"Are you going to Le Buque?" the leader, a blond man with scarred face, asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been there already, Duke!" Ace cried out, lunging forward to meet the rival leader face-to-face.  
  
"Nah, we were just out looking for treasure," Due replied. "Heard there's a nasty beast that's been giving travelers problems. Thought we'd take care of it and nab us some loot."  
  
"Well, be careful," Ace said sarcastically before returning to his own group.  
  
The rivals started walking away when Duke's rather large-breasted woman jerked a finger in my direction. Duke stopped and turned to look at me.  
  
He sneered, and then said to Geddoe, "Got yourself a new recruit, eh? Think that having one more will make you better than us?"  
  
"We don't need any more to tell us that we're better than you," Ace spoke up for Geddoe again. "We could have whipped you even when it was just the five of us."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Duke laughed. "I'll tell you what. The first one to beat the monster gets all the treasure. But you're only allowed to bring four people to make it fair."  
  
"You're on!" Ace yelled.  
  
"I don't remember anyone giving me any say," Geddoe said while stepping forward.  
  
Ace slunk back sheepishly. "Sorry, boss, guess my tongue just got away from me..."  
  
Geddoe ignored him and faced Duke. "Just where is this monster?"  
  
Duke jerked his thumb to the south, which was opposite the direction he had been traveling in. "Just round that bend there. A massive two-headed turtle with a vicious bite."  
  
"You've already seen it?!" Ace asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course," Duke said matter-of-factly. "We were just regrouping, trying to figure out how to beat it."  
  
I started running down the past in the direction that Duke pointed in.  
  
"Stop it right there, miss--mister?" Duke called from behind me. "Just what the hell are you?"  
  
"What in the hell..? Indeed," I replied in a deep, amused voice as I stopped and whirled around.  
  
Duke shook his head in confusion, but said boldly, "New recruits have to be tested first."  
  
He grinned evilly at me. I shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
Duke charged at me, sword drawn. I quickly sidestepped him, and he ran right past me. Realizing his folly, he turned around and frowned at me. I smiled as I pulled out my twin swords.  
  
"Missed me," I taunted.  
  
"Duke, watch out!" his woman called from behind me.  
  
Duke's eyes went wide as I charged at him with blinding speed. He jumped back as I lashed at him, but he wasn't quick enough to keep from losing his green jacket, which fell in tatters to the ground.  
  
I kept slashing away madly, but Duke, realizing what he was up against, ran like a madman back to the safety of his group. The other man, whose name was Nicholas, guarded against my attacks with his large shield, while the woman and kobold attacked me with sword and spear. I was quick enough to enough their attacks, but their crowding around me made me claustrophobic and weakened by defenses. The weakness built up to a feverish rage, and then...  
  
"That is enough!" Geddoe's voice cut through the barrier that was my battlelust.  
  
Duke and his gang quickly looked to him and then back at me. Snarling at being so rudely interrupted, I pointed my swords at the ground.  
  
"You don't need to prove anything," Geddoe continued, walking amongst us. He looked at Duke briefly, then at me. I thought he'd never take his one eye off me. Was he ashamed of me? I frowned. Who cared? "Don't," he warned as I started lifting my sword up. "We have a mission to accomplish, and it's not to fight each other." He looked at Duke's gang. "Duke, you go get your monster." He looked at his own gang. "And we have a rebellion to put down. So let's go."  
  
He started walking away to the west. Ace, Joker, Queen, Jacques, and Aila followed him. I hesitated.  
  
"Hey, you're not bad," Duke said, panting. "Want to join up with us?"  
  
I shrugged. "Heh, why not?"  
  
Duke sheathed his sword and started walking back south, his gang following him. The kobold, Gau, who was missing his left eye, kept a suspicious eye on me, but said nothing. I hung in back as I followed, looking to the west where Geddoe had gone, and then to the south. Had Geddoe noticed that I wasn't with him?  
  
He didn't seem to care, and neither did I. Wanting some action, I decided it would be better to go monster-hunting for the time being. If Duke didn't have anything else planned, then I would meet Geddoe in Le Buque.  
  
As we came up to the bend, I could smell something like foul, musty leather. Duke stopped and signaled us to do the same.  
  
"It's just 'round here," he whispered. "We need a plan..."  
  
"We should sneak up on it by surprise," the woman, Elaine, whispered.  
  
"Bait it," Gau suggested.  
  
"Send the new guy in," Nicholas chipped in.  
  
They looked at me, nodding in agreement.  
  
"You got any ideas, hot shot?" Duke asked, a rather suspicious-looking gleam in his eye. I was beginning to think the man devious.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," I replied, then walked past him and around the bend.  
  
The giant turtle, which must have been as big as a small hill, roared in rage.  
  
Unafraid, I walked up to it. Preparing to attack, it lashed one long neck in my direction, beaked mouth open wide. Holding up my right hand, I bid my rune to grant me power.  
  
The turtle's head stopped just a foot from me, its attack halted. It snarled and looked at me with baleful eye, but it was unable to bite me. Reaching up, I stroked the bottom of its jaw.  
  
"You don't want to attack me," I said soothingly. The monster hissed, but whether it was a threatening or contented hiss, it was hard to say. "If it's blood you want," I added in an undertone so only it would hear, "there's a group of humans over there you can have. They are just dying to meet you." I laughed at my own joke.  
  
I turned around to look at Duke and his gang. They all appeared awestruck.  
  
"Ah, he's so cute," I said, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. "Can I take him home? Look, he's tame. You can pet him." I patted the monster's head.  
  
Duke and his fellows came forward, unable to believe what they were seeing. Their guard down, I decided this would be the time to strike.  
  
Speaking again in a voice only the monster could hear, I ordered, "Annihilate them."  
  
* * *  
  
After watching the two-headed turtle defeat Duke and his three cohorts, I sent the monster and its treasure to my home in Limbo. I ordered the monster to guard the outside of the tower, while I kept the treasure inside for future use.  
  
While inside the tower, I remembered what happened in the inn with Ace and on the path with Duke, and realized my folly as having dressed as a Calerian woman. I replaced the robe with the black coat and pants that I had grown accustomed to while working with the Masked Bishop. Adjusting my gloves and affixing my hat, I teleported out of the tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Returning to the Material Plane, I appeared on the mountain path heading towards Le Buque. Seeing fresh footprints in the rocky soil, I decided to follow them, figuring they were of Geddoe's gang.  
  
Pleased with the mischief I had caused, I was not in a big hurry to catch up to the old mercenary. Rather, I wanted to bask in my glory while wondering if the old fool would miss me.   
  
As I walked along the path, I wove my loose hair into one long, single braid so as it help keep it out of trouble.   
  
When I got closer to Geddoe and his gang, I could hear the girl Aila talking in front of me. I couldn't see her, however, for the road wound its way through bush and bracken, and sides of the mountain obscured my sight.  
  
"I told you we couldn't trust him. He ditched us, and he's probably plotting a way to kill us all."  
  
"I was hoping we could trust him," Jacques said soft-spokenly. "He seemed genuine."  
  
"He just wants money? What does a monster like him need money for?"  
  
"Maybe he got a girlfriend?" Ace suggested.  
  
"I imagine him having a girlfriend," Aila retorted. "She'd either have to be very stupid, or as scary as he is."  
  
"Ace is pretty scary," Joker said slyly.  
  
"Hey!" Ace shouted. "I didn't know he was a guy, okay?"  
  
The whole group laughed, even the girl.  
  
"Are you sure he's a guy, Ace?" Queen asked smoothly. "Why don't you find out one of these nights?"  
  
Ace groaned. "He's not my type! I'd rather jump into a den of scorpions!"  
  
"Naked?" Queen asked.  
  
"Yes, naked!" The group laughed again. "Oh, shut up!"  
  
Deciding this would be a good time to make my big entrance, I hurried to come up to them from behind.  
  
Grabbing Ace by the shoulder, I twisted him around to face me. "Let's just get this straight," I said. "You're not my type, either." I dug my nails into his arm before thrusting him away.  
  
The group had stopped walking to crowd around the two of us.  
  
"Where have you been?" Geddoe asked. "I told you before to keep up."  
  
"Sorry, captain, as you can see, I had to get changed," I said slyly.  
  
"We must keep moving if we want to get there by nightfall." He started walking down the trail again.  
  
I hung back so that I could walk with Aila and Jacques in the back of the group, and Joker, Ace, and Queen walked in the middle.  
  
"So, you think I'm a monster?" I asked Aila coolly, looking at her.  
  
She appeared perturbed as she kept her eyes ahead. "You...heard me?"  
  
"I heard all that went on."  
  
She flung her head in my direction, cheeks flushed with anger. "I don't like you, okay? I still haven't forgiven you for trying to kill me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Her eyes widened. She certainly wasn't expecting that. "You do?"  
  
"Of course." I looked ahead as we continued walking. "There are many who've tried killing me, some of whom I will never forgive. And then there are those who tried killing me who I work for now." I gestured towards Geddoe.  
  
"Are you going to kill Geddoe?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Aila's fists clench and shoulders hunch up defensively.  
  
"No," I said simply. "Want to know why? Because I can put aside the past and look towards the future. I know that as long as life is interesting, it is worth living." I smiled reassuringly.  
  
She wasn't buying it. She sighed through clenched teeth in frustration. "I don't get it. Why..?"  
  
"Simple-minded people never do. You know there was another I served faithfully who fought against me once?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one who you fought against during the last war. The Masked Bishop. Fifteen years prior, he wounded me severely during battle. Why should I help one I should have held a grudge against?" I shrugged. "Your answer is as good as mine."  
  
"Because you're crazy! If he was my enemy, I would have killed him when I had the chance."  
  
"Then you are more monster than I."  
  
I picked up speed to catch up to Geddoe, leaving Aila to ponder over what I just said.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time we arrived in Le Buque, the rebellion was dying down as the sun set behind the hills and the townspeople went to their homes.  
  
Not wanting to waste their army for putting such a small town in its place, Harmonia sent in small groups of mercenaries from the Defense Force, first to find out what was going on, and then to fight the insurrection.  
  
Geddoe's group was not the first to arrive. The previous groups had either tried and failed, thereby serving as the means of communication between Harmonia and Le Buque, or they were camped out in the mountains surrounding, not wanting to risk being murdered in their beds if they stayed in the town.  
  
Geddoe, however, had a good rapport with the people of Le Buque, so he decided to risk going inside after nightfall.  
  
Le Buque was a small town consisting of a collection of huts with large domes on top. These domes served as nests for the giant insects that made Le Buque famous: mantors.  
  
We were stopped at the entrance to the town by several guards, but after recognizing Geddoe as a friend of one of their own, they let us pass. Rather than heading for the inn, however, we headed for a hut located near the back of town, near the wall of the mountain.  
  
Geddoe knocked on the door. A woman with brown hair rolled up in a bun answered.  
  
"Are you here to see Franz?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Geddoe replied.  
  
The woman disappeared momentarily to be replaced by a man with angry blue eyes and a bandage wrapped around his frizzy-haired head.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. "Are you here on business?"  
  
"I want to talk," said Geddoe. "Let us in, please."  
  
Franz appeared angry for a moment, this his expression softened as he admitted us inside.  
  
It was rather cramped with nine of us in such a small living room, so Iku took Aila with her into the back room. Jacques followed them. The rest sat in chairs around a table, while I stood near the door, boredly listening to what they had to say.  
  
"What happened?" Geddoe asked when everyone had settled down. "From the beginning."  
  
"A month ago, when an envoy arrived from Harmonia to collect our taxes, the people of Le Buque forwarded a petition saying that we wanted to speak to the Head of State regarding our request for second-class citizenship. The tax collectors laughed and said they'd look into it. A week later, Harmonia sends a group of delegates to listen to us."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Queen asked.  
  
Franz's expression hardened. "The delegates were a bunch of kids that Harmonia sent to mock us."  
  
"You sure one of those kids wasn't Sasarai?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"I would have recognized him." Franz looked at me, noticing me for the first time. "Don't I know you?"  
  
"Maybe you do, maybe you don't."  
  
"He fought with the Masked Bishop during the last war," Geddoe said. He placed a hand on Franz's arm to hold him back in his seat. "Don't worry, he's on our side now."  
  
Franz looked at me more with desperation than with anger. "Then you knew that woman in the blue dress who traveled with him. I asked her if she would help us become second-class citizens. Do you know if she ever forwarded by request to the government?"  
  
I shrugged as I replied, "I don't know. I doubt it."  
  
"Then could you..?"  
  
"I fought with the bishop they deemed a traitor, and therefore I have been given that brand as well. They will not listen to me."  
  
Franz looked downcast.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to help you," Geddoe said. "Our mission is to stop a rebellion, but if that can be solved by words rather than through bloodshed, I'm all for it."  
  
I groaned to myself. Bloodshed was something I was hoping not to avoid.  
  
* * *  
  
After agreeing to help Franz, Geddoe and his gang went to the inn to bed down for the night. Strictly for the sake of curiosity, I decided to trying sleeping as well, but in my own room. Geddoe's gang didn't trust me, and frankly, I didn't trust them either.  
  
Having seen Albert remove his coat before retiring, I did so too, figuring that's what humans did in order to go to bed. I lay down on top of the bedcovers on my back, my hands folded over my stomach. I stared up at the dark ceiling, listening to the muffled conversations of my neighbors coming through the walls. The conversations held nothing of interest, so boredom, serving as a sedative, put me to sleep.  
  
"Why didn't you save me?!"  
  
The sorceress loomed over me, a master that I had served for three hundred years, but abandoned nineteen years ago in order to save my own neck.  
  
I was silent. I had no good answer, anyway, none that would suit her. I stood still as her shadowy form advanced, growing taller with each step.  
  
"You worm, I will destroy you for abandoning me..."  
  
Before she could grab me, I woke with a start. I must not have slept for very long, since it was still quite dark.  
  
Clambering out of bed, I fumbled for my coat and hat. I fled my room and then the inn.  
  
* * *  
  
It must have been around midnight, for the half moon was in the middle of the sky. The chill air brought me back to my senses, and it felt good to be out in the open.  
  
As I walked around the dark, sleeping village, I could hear voices coming from the entrance. Finding a spot nearby where I could avoid detection, I listened.  
  
"Halt right there!" a Le Buque guard commanded.  
  
"You just make us!" an unfamiliar voice countered.  
  
The sound of fighting ensued-slashes and groans. I peered out from my hiding spot. A group of fifteen Harmonian mercenaries had breached Le Buque's defenses, the guards lying slaughtered on the ground.  
  
A midnight assault. So Harmonia's mercenaries didn't play fair. I didn't either.  
  
Always up for a good fight, I decided to help the Le Buqueans...this time. Using my power, I summoned the fallen guards to rise again...as zombies. The mindless zombies followed by one command: to kill the invading mercenaries. The mercenaries didn't have time to wonder where this new threat came from as the fearless undead cut them down.  
  
The commotion caused Geddoe and his gang to come outside, as well as Franz and a few of his fellow legionnaires. The rest of the townspeople stayed inside their homes, fearfully staring outside their now-lit windows.  
  
Wanting to avoid being accused of defiling the dead, I sent the zombies back to rest and slunk back into the shadows.  
  
"What happened here?" Franz asked, holding a lantern to view the scene.  
  
Geddoe examined the bodies. "It looks like a small force of mercenaries staged a surprise midnight attack. The guards held them back but could not keep from being killed themselves."  
  
Aila came running towards Geddoe. "I saw the whole thing! I heard fighting and looked out the window. It was that man! He was there!"  
  
"Did he do this?" Franz asked incredulously. "Did he kill everyone here?"  
  
Aila shook her head. "The mercenaries killed the guards, and then the guards..." She shuddered. "I saw him. He was goading them on!"  
  
Queen grabbed Aila's shoulders to calm her down. "Shhh, get a hold of yourself. Just what exactly did you see?"  
  
"Is he in his room?" Joker asked. "If he's not there, then we'll know."  
  
"Good idea," Geddoe responsed. "Franz, get some more guards to replace these; in fact, get as many men as you can muster. I suspect there will be war tonight."  
  
"Yes, sir," Franz said, then set to work.  
  
* * *  
  
Geddoe would not find me in my room, for I had business to attend elsewhere.  
  
The mercenaries who made the midnight attack were just a small fraction of all the mercenaries who came from Harmonia. About two hundred men (and a handful of women) remained in camp. Campfires burned as they sharpened their weapons, awaiting word on whether they should strike.  
  
I approached the camp, a spot of black against the surrounding blackness. It wasn't until I was within the light from the campfires that they noticed me.  
  
"Hail!" I shouted, hoping that a leader would step forward to meet me.  
  
A grizzled old man dressed in green leather came up to me. His rough appearance did not belie the fact that he moved with the grace of a man whose home had always been the battlefield.  
  
He sized me up before speaking, "Yeah, what do you want? And who are ya?"  
  
"I am a messenger of the Southern Frontier Defense Force under the command of Captain Geddoe. I have come to report that your meager force was not enough. The assault has failed, and your men have been killed."  
  
The man showed no emotion. He paused before speaking, "And what do you think we should do about that?"  
  
He was asking me? "I think you should attack. Your men were able to breach the defenses. The guards have been slain. We can get inside."  
  
The man turned away to ponder this information. "And how did you get away unscathed?"  
  
Damn, the old codger was showing some signs of intelligence. I had to think fast. "I am merely a messenger, sir. As you can see, I am not really suited for battle."  
  
He turned to back to face me. He looked me up and down before saying, "You're unarmed?"  
  
"Yes. I am merely Geddoe's errand boy." I tried very hard to mask any sign of disgust.  
  
"Did the fighting awaken the villagers?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. I came as quickly as I could to tell you."  
  
The man held his chin in his hand. "Damn," he muttered to himself. He turned to face his fellows. "Let's head out," he shouted, "and show those lousy Le Buqueans what we're made of."  
  
The mercenaries shouted their war-cry.  
  
* * *  
  
As the "errand boy," I hung in back of the column of mercenaries as they trudged towards Le Buque. As we came within view of the entrance, I let everyone pass me before I teleported within Le Buque.  
  
I found Geddoe speaking with Franz near the entrance.  
  
"We must be prepared for anything..." Geddoe was saying.  
  
Franz noticed me first as I walked towards them. He frowned. Geddoe, following Franz's gaze, gave me an expressionless look that let me know I was in trouble.  
  
"The mercenaries from Harmonia are coming to attack," I warned.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen," said Geddoe. "How many are there?"  
  
"About two hundred strong."  
  
"A small force." Geddoe turned his attention to Franz. "Harmonia does not take you seriously. Franz, can you use the mantors?"  
  
"They are cold-blooded and do not work well at night," Franz answered.  
  
"Then we'll have to meet them head-on. Ready your men for battle." Geddoe turned to face me. "And I'd like to have a word with you."  
  
"As you wish," I said.  
  
As Franz mobilized the sleepy legionnaires, Geddoe and I went near the inn to talk.  
  
"I hate to ask you this...but where have you been?" Geddoe asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," I answered, deciding that truth-at least partial truth-would be best. "I went outside for some air when I heard the sounds of fighting near the entrance. When I came to the entrance, I saw the guards and attackers dead. There was one mercenary who escaped. I couldn't catch him, so I followed him. He led me straight to the camp." I paused. "They were not happy."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And they will be here shortly."  
  
A shout pierced the air, signaling the arrival of the Harmonian mercenaries.  
  
With the legionnaires that Franz was able to muster, along with Geddoe's small group, there numbered a hundred and fifty. Not as many as the mercenaries from Harmonia, but enough to provide a reasonable defense.  
  
As the Le Buqueans and Harmonians fought, I watched to see who was more likely to win. Being a sore loser, I did not want to get involved in a meaningless fight.  
  
However, I did have to entertain myself.  
  
As the old mercenary leader broke through and came inside Le Buque, he noticed me standing in the shadow of a hut. "Hey, you, what are you doing there?" he shouted. "Are you going to help us?"  
  
"I'm just the errand boy!" I said while shrugging.  
  
"Then get out of the way!" he said as he fought off a Le Buquean who came up from behind. The Le Buquean fell to his sword.  
  
Blood... My fingers twitched. What was I doing, just standing here? Like a man taken by a seductress' smile, the lust kindled like fire within my body. Unable to control myself, I leapt towards the mercenary captain. Before he could turn around, I sliced his back open. He couldn't call out what he did not know.  
  
Betrayal... The mercenaries who had taken my word fell like cattle to the beast within me. They didn't have time to wonder about this change of events, or if they even knew me, as my superior speed and agility made up for the difference in numbers. At least fifty mercenaries must have fallen to my blades, while the Le Buqueans took care of the rest. It took some harsh words from Geddoe to keep me from attacking the retreating stragglers.  
  
"Let them go!" he ordered. "If they report back to Harmonia about the seriousness of Le Buque, maybe the government will listen."  
  
I turned on him, more from rage of losing my prey than for what I had to say. "Harmonia will not listen!" I snarled. "They will only send the army next time. Harmonia does not tolerate failure."  
  
Franz came up to me, blood flowing from a wound in his shoulder. "Don't you know anyone in the Harmonian government who will listen to us?"  
  
"I told you before-" I started.  
  
Geddoe stepped between us. "You should tend to your wounds," he ordered Franz. "And you, to the inn, now," he ordered me.  
  
I growled. What had I done this time?  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't just me that Geddoe wanted to talk to. Everyone in his group sat around a table in the dining room of the inn. A tired innkeeper served us food and drinks in appreciation for our services to the town.  
  
The others nibbled at their food but downed their drinks quickly enough (with the exception of Jacques, who stared at his reflection in the glass). Even though I didn't need to eat, I decided to do so anyway, and actually found the food tasty. I continued eating so as to avoid having to talk.  
  
"What'll we do, boss?" Ace asked. "If Harmonia does send the army, we don't stand a chance."  
  
"How much would it take the Le Buqueans to just concede defeat?" Joker spoke.  
  
"They feel they are prisoners under Harmonia's rule. They only want what was promises them during the last war," Queen said.  
  
"Prisoners," I muttered, then spoke more loudly. "How will Harmonia feel when they know you have betrayed them? Were they not the ones who hired you?"  
  
The group looked at me with a mixture of confusion and understanding. Actually, that may have sparked some guilt in them. As bloodthirsty as I was, I usually did have enough respect to not turn on those who hired me. Granted, those who hired me had enough power to send me back to Hades for eternity... But still. Guilt was a very human emotion, but one I could read almost as easily as fear.  
  
"What are you saying? That we should just stand idly by and let the Le Buqueans get massacred for what they believe in?" Queen asked angrily.  
  
"I say, the Le Buqueans are the ones who started this rebellion. If they had just been content to live as they are..." I started.  
  
"And just what do you know about living under another's rule, being treated like vermin in your own home?" Queen seethed, pounding her clenched fist on the table.  
  
"I know all too well, missy," I countered coolly. "I have spent...way too many years under the rule of others. And most hu--most of you treat me like I'm something to be swept under the rug and stepped on."  
  
"If you didn't take such pleasure in killing, perhaps people would treat you with more respect!" Aila blurted angrily.  
  
Resisting the urge to prove her right, I set my fork down and pushed my chair back. "I don't have to take this," I said, standing up.  
  
"You know it's true!"  
  
Geddoe called out as I headed towards the door, "Are you running away again?"  
  
I looked back at him. Fidgeting with my hat, I responded, "You've ruined any chances I had of getting paid. All I wanted was some money. I quit."  
  
As I left, I could hear Aila shouting happily, "He's gone! It's a dream come true!"  
  
Chapter 8: Eightfold  
  
When I arrived home, I felt worn-out from having expended so much energy, and angry for it not amounting to what I wanted. Throwing my hat upon the table in disgust, I collapsed onto the couch, my head falling into my hands.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you upset?" Hitomi asked as she came into the living room. Was that concern in her voice?  
  
"No," I lied, unable to keep from snarling.  
  
I felt something touch my left shoulder. Overcoming her fear of me and my furniture, Hitomi sat right next to me. Compassion was another human emotion, and one I did not understand as easily. It was things like this, acting on emotions that were in conflict with reality, that made humans interesting.  
  
"It's all right. You can talk to me about it," said Hitomi.  
  
Refusing to answer, I asked, "Why are you so close?"  
  
Hitomi shifted uncomfortably, but stayed where she was. "Because I believe that if you truly wanted to kill me, you would have done so by now. Something's holding you back. Am I useful to you, or do you actually care about me?"  
  
"I don't care about anyone. Why get close to someone if you're just going to kill them?"  
  
"You must have had somebody you cared about at one time. You couldn't have spent so many years always alone." She paused. "And besides, you can't get so upset over something if there isn't something you care about. I mean, I don't care about broccoli, so I don't care if someone eats it." She chuckled. "Now I'm just being silly..."  
  
"No, you're not. For a human, you have a remarkable way of explaining things."  
  
"Well..." Hitomi looked down, blushing. "I just explain things as they are. It's no special talent."  
  
She removed her hand from my shoulder and folded both hands in her lap. As she looked down at them, I quickly reached over and grabbed her right hand, twisting it. Her eyes widened as she gritted her teeth, but she could not keep from crying out:  
  
"Why must you keep hurting me?!"  
  
"I want to see how you will react," I responded. I twisted some more.  
  
"Please, stop." Her eyes watered as he brow furrowed. Yet she refrained from retaliating. Why she did not fight back, I could not understand. And despite the fact that she was in pain, she even refrained from showing too much fear. It was more like she was speaking with a friend than a mindless monster.  
  
Did I betray what little trust she had in me? Why should I have cared? She was more burden than benefit. She wasn't helping me get the things I needed. And she just happened to show up during a bad time.  
  
I let go of her hand. She sighed in relief, but it was useless for my ire was up.  
  
"Fool!" I seethed, roughly pushing her shoulder. I stood up and faced her. "You can never replace them!" I pulled a sword and pointed it at her.  
  
"Somebody please help me!" she cried out.  
  
I would have finished her if the sound of something falling behind me hadn't startled me. Whirling around, I saw and adolescent boy with wild black hair. He wore a red t-shirt, khaki pants, and a pink pendant hung around his neck.  
  
"Allen?" the boy asked as he stood up. Then he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "You're not Allen..."  
  
"Who are you?!" I snarled. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Van!" Hitomi cried out from behind me.  
  
That answered one question.  
  
"Hitomi?!" the boy cried out in surprise.  
  
So the two knew each other. Fine. I would kill them both and have two new trophies to hang on my wall.  
  
"I don't know how I got here," the boy told me. "And who are you?"   
  
Pulling out my second sword, I leapt over the table towards Van. "I am your death!" I shouted. I sliced at the tele-planar vision-casting device that stood in my way, knocking it over.  
  
Van jumped out of the way. "Damn, you're fast!" he said as he drew his own sword.  
  
"Fast doesn't begin to describe me, boy!" I responded, grinning. The thought of taking another life burned like desire.  
  
No matter where Van turned, my gaze was always upon him. Probably figuring there was nowhere to run, he made a futile attempt to attack.  
  
Van cried out in fury as he lunged at me. The boy showed some spunk. I guarded against his sword with the sword in my right hand, while my left sword slashed back, cutting his right arm open.  
  
Van dropped to his knees, his sword dropping from his now useless hand.  
  
"Damn!" he cried.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi called as she rushed over to him. She cradled him in her arms. As she turned her head to look at me, I could see tears in her eyes. "Why..? Why won't you understand? People return your feelings. If you want them to accept you-"  
  
"Enough!" I snarled, tiring of listening to her prattling. I lifted my right arm.  
  
Hitomi tightly closed her eyes in fearful anticipation, while Van stared defiantly at me. Then the strangest thing happened. A column of light appeared, enveloping the two. They were lifted up, and then faded as the light disappeared. My prey...had eluded me.  
  
Dropping to my knees, I cried out in anguish, "Why? Why can't I be allowed to do as I please?!"  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
